300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Rock Shooter
'Abilities' ---- Bonded Heart Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Black Rock Shooter gains 5 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds for each allied hero within 900 range. Whenever she level ups, increases the level of 'Blue Feather W, or a nearby allied hero dies (not including herself), she gains a stack of '''Bonded Heart, up to a maximum of 7 stacks. Each stack of Bonded Heart increases Black Rock Shooter's Critical Chance by 2%. Black Rock Shooter cannot gain a stack from an allied hero that killed by the turret. ---- Machine Gun Mode Q Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Passive - 'Black Rock Shooter gains 8%/11%/14%/17%/20% bonus Attack Speed. *Active - ''Black Rock Shooter opens up her machine gun, increasing her attack range by 20/40/60/80/100, gaining 17%/24%/31%/38%/45% bonus Attack Speed and making her basic attacks pass through enemy units for 5 seconds. Attacks that pass through in this manner can't be evaded. *''Note - ''The attack from this skill can hit and deal damage on a primary target with magic immunity, but it doesn't deal any damage against additional targets with magic immunity. *''Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Black Rock Shooter's basic attacks can critically strike but cannot apply on-hit effects (excepting Life Steal). *''Note - ''Each multiple targets Black Rock Shooter hits within a single basic attack, Black Rock Shooter's Life Steal triggers its effect on the main target by 100% of the Life Steal she has and 10% on each additional target she hits through. *''Note - ''Activating this skill resets Black Rock Shooter's basic attack animation. ---- '''''Blue Feather W Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Black Rock Shooter gains '''Blue Feather' state, becoming untargetable and gaining 20/25/35/35/40% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. When Black Rock Shooter uses this skill and she has at least 1 stack of Bonded Heart, she will be able to use '''''True Blue Feather W once within 4 seconds. Within the duration, performing a basic attack or casting True Blue Feather W will instantly end the Blue Feather state. True Blue Feather W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while Black Rock Shooter has at least one Bonded Heart' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Black Rock Shooter consumes a stack of Bonded Heart, granting her unobstructed vision and 3 of her basic attacks a 100% chance to critically hit within 7 seconds. ---- Absolute Suppression E Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''8 seconds *Passive - 'Whenever a nearby enemy hero uses a skill, they will be marked for 1.5 seconds. If Black Rock Shooter performs a basic attack on the marked target, the target's Armor will be reduced by 2/4/6/8/10 for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times, and this skill's cooldown will be reduced by 2 seconds. The cooldown reduction can't trigger more than once within 10 seconds. *Active - ''Black Rock Shooter fires a bullet in a straight line that explodes on the first enemy hit or upon reaching its destination, dealing 55/90/125/160/195 + Bonus AD physical damage. The damage done by this skill is increased depending on the bullet's travel range for up to a maximum of 150% damage. ---- '''''Giant Photon Cannon R ''Cost: '''100 / 125 / 150 Mana 'Cooldown: '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Black Rock Shooter gathers photon energy for 0.5 seconds, leaving an indicator on where she'll fire her cannon. She then shoots the gathered energy in a line, dealing 200/350/500 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Each enemy hit by the photon energy grants Black Rock Shooter a 10% bonus in Movement Speed for 3 seconds, up to a maximum of 100% bonus Movement Speed. ---- 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes